One
by iEvenstarEstel
Summary: A series of one-shots of Connor and Abby in the Cretaceous, and after they make it home - One Year, One Hour, One Night, etc...
1. One Year

One Year  
2010 Evenstar Estel

As was his habit, Connor awoke first in the morning. Even after all this time he was never as relaxed as Abby and remained a relatively light sleeper. As soon as dawn broke his internal clock told him to get up. His eyes flickered open and he squinted against the sunlight. He yawned and ran his tongue over his teeth. Later he'd rinse his mouth with the tea they made from pine needles that served as an antibacterial wash. Carefully as could be he extricated himself from Abby who, as she did every night, slept with her head upon his chest and her arm around his body. He rose and stretched, working out the aches and kinks from a night sleeping on a mattress of coarse grass. It offered some measure of relief from the hard stone of the cave's bed, but did nothing for back support. He stripped himself naked and exited the cave. He carefully made his way to where the waterfall near their camp hit a flat outcropping. Connor showered in the cold flow. He returned to the cave, finding Abby still slumbering and he dressed himself, preparing for the day.

As was custom, he scratched another line in the cave wall with the sharpened rock he'd found, marking the three hundred and sixty fifth day they'd been stranded in the Cretaceous Era. One year. They'd been away from home for an entire year. He sat in silence contemplating that fact until he heard Abby. He felt her fingers affectionately scratch his scalp as she walked past him, off for her own wash. He was sitting cross legged in the same spot, still staring at the wall when she returned. She dressed herself sat down beside him. Her hand was in his hair again stroking it lovingly.

"How many we up to now?" she asked quietly.

"One whole year, Abby," was his solemn reply. "We've been stranded here for one year." His voice was strained and she could see the tears brimming in his eyes. He hadn't settled into life in this place, not like she had. They'd made a hospitable and practical home for themselves. The cave and its location protected them from the elements as well as predators. They'd managed to find reliable sources of food with various nuts and fruits; in the river they caught fish-like creatures in traps and they even hunted the smaller dinosaurs. They'd endured what was mercifully a mild winter and now the world was renewed again with the arrival of spring. Abby had weathered the seasons, the isolation and the discomfort well, perhaps even thrived. Where as Connor _endured_, and coped as best he could, but he was always on edge. She helped him with the stress often and sometimes he forgot their predicament. When their relationship had finally ascended to the next level and turned romantic as well as sexual in nature, things had improved for him especially. With her loving attention and affection he'd found his modicum of happiness. For her part, falling in love with Connor and being able to declare it, had given Abby a solace and confidence she'd never had before. It enabled her to care for and comfort him without reservation. She had her moments of weakness and in those times, Connor held her, kissed her and assured her that _everything will be all right Abby, I promise._ Seeing the look of anguish in his eyes this morning broke her heart.

"The best year of my life," she said, taking his hand in hers. He did a double take and stared at her with an almost horrified expression on his face. "I'm not saying it's been a vacation, Conn. I'm just saying that for my part it's been a good year. We've survived _so much_. We've affirmed the very existence of mankind by thriving in the most impossible circumstances. This is the first year I think that I've _really_ lived too. I wake up grateful for each day. I open my eyes and I see your face I feel love like I've never done before. It's been the best year of my life because I've spent it with you."

She was certain she'd never tire of the way he blushed when she said something nice to him. A shy smile appeared on his face and he ducked his head. Even beneath the scruff of his full beard, he could still have a childlike innocence. With the touch of her fingertips to his chin, she turned his face towards hers. She pressed her lips to his, giggling as his whiskers tickled her. They sunk deeper into their kiss, tongues caressing and dueling. Soon enough they were locked in a passionate embrace, Connor crushing her body to his. After several minutes they parted and he hugged her, burying his face in the wet tendrils of her hair.

"I love you so much Abby," he said, voice hoarse with emotion.

"I love you too, Connor. Maybe it's time to stop counting the days. We can score the full moon once a month and that'll be good enough." He pulled back and looked at her as if he was about to protest her suggestion, but then gave up and nodded.

"You don't think we'll get home, do you?"

"I haven't given up all hope, and I won't let you either, but it's time think about our future here, just in case. But who knows, there might be an anomaly today! Right?"

"Right, love, could happen at any time." She kissed his cheek and rose to her feet. She extended her hand to him and he accepted, rising also.

"We've got traps to check and fresh pine needles to gather up. We're getting a bit low on a few other odds n' sods too. It's going to be a busy day."

Connor picked up his spear, slipped his knife into the sheath at his belt and strapped the compass to his wrist. Abby picked up the packs they carried with them on every foray into the wild. Hand in hand they made their way out of the cave and down the embankment. Little did they know just how busy a day it was going to be when a few short miles from their camp the anomaly that would lead them home opened.

The End


	2. One Hour

Hello all! I've decided to make this into a series, "One". It'll contain several one-shots about Connor and Abby and their time in the Cretaceous and maybe also after they get home. So far we've got "One Year", now "One Hour", so there'll be "One Second", "One Minute", "One Day" and "One Life" still to come.

This whole fic and the entire series is dedicated to Casy Dee, xxbagpussxx, Iellix, Tay_21, deinonychus_1, Wilemina, Nanarie, Chibi-Kaz (and I really hope I'm not missing anyone!) for being inspirational writers.

One Hour  
2010 Evenstar Estel

Abby had been sitting at the mouth of their cave for the better part of one hour. The night was cool but clear. Winter would be coming soon to the land and she was scared, they both were. They'd done their best to stock up as much food as possible, including nuts, roots, seeds, marrows, dried fruit and smoked fish as well as dried dinosaur meat. A good majority of the herbivores had migrated away and many of the carnivores had followed, yet some still remained so that gave them hope. Connor surmised that if a handful of animals remained then perhaps the winters would not be so harsh. He wasn't sure if they were in North America or China judging by the trees, but either region could have intemperate weather. At this point in the Earth's history, it could all be one large land mass. Only time would tell. They'd stretched leather from their kills over frames made from branches to brace against the high winds in order to keep their fire going every moment. They'd piled as much wood as possible at the base of the embankment below the cave. The forest bed was clear for miles thanks to their diligence. They'd done the best they could, now they waited for the season to change. The coming winter however was the farthest thing from Abby's mind. Her thoughts were far more focused on Connor.

They'd had innumerable close calls - due to predators or the lack of familiarity with the land. Today had been no different. They were scouting the lands to the west where the terrain flattened out. The plains were covered in coarse grasses that had been dried and blanched in the late summer sun. Previously, they'd gathered massive bundles of it to bolster their sleep space and had made a reasonably comfortable mattress for themselves. They slept closely most every night, especially now that summer was gone and the nights were cold. It was no secret between them that the attraction for each other was growing stronger each and every day. The quarrels brought on by the stress of their situation had dissipated and now hardly ever occurred. They talked constantly. They shared everything. They truly were the best of friends. She'd told Connor about her past, and how wretched it had been and seeing the heartbreak behind his eyes on her behalf had unlocked something inside her. She understood then that he loved her and that it was genuine. She'd denied it for so long, convincing herself that all he felt for her was a infatuated boy's crush. Only problem was, Connor wasn't a boy. He'd put himself between her and danger more times than she could count. He was brave and smart and he cared for her like no one else in her life ever had. Furthermore, he never gave up. Ever! She couldn't deny that he was more of man than any of her previous boyfriends combined. But so long as she kept Connor at arm's length, she wouldn't have to face up to the fact that she was in love with him too. Loving Connor meant that she'd have weak spot, a way for her to be hurt. It was this and the incident from earlier that she'd been mulling over for the past hour.

The grassy fields left them wide open to attack, but from their vantage point up a tree they could see for miles that the plains were void of life. Connor sighed, "There's nothing left for the herbivores to eat, they have moved on. On one hand its good, less predators for us to worry about, but on the other, less for us to hunt. Mind you, the small mammals and marsupials might start coming out of the wood works. Just think, we might eat a direct progenitor of Lester and *poof*, no more Lester." He smiled at her and she smiled back.

"Don't get my hopes up!" Abby retorted. "So now what?"

"Well, we climb down, but first, we ought to knock down as many pine cones as possible. Can never have too many pine nuts!" His tone was sarcastic, Connor was a sick to death of pine nuts as she was.

"Gimme a boost, there's a big clump up above!" Connor inched backwards on the branch he was straddling until his back was against the trunk.

"Okay, just use my shoulder as step, you should be able to get up to the next branch." They'd become as adept as monkeys with their tree climbing. Often it was the only means of escape from packs of raptors and they had to be able to scramble up fast. Furthermore, all the best pine cones were high up, such as the ones Abby was after. They'd only yield a handful of nuts, but it was just enough to keep them going for another day, so it was worth the risk. Abby was sure footed and her upper body strength was formidable. She stepped up on Connor and gripped the branch above, hauling herself up. She wasn't too much higher than Connor, as she accidentally knocked his forehead with her heel. "Ow!"

"Oh! Sorry Conn!"

"No worries. Think you can reach 'em?" She got to her feet and balanced herself before reaching up and successfully knocking the cluster off the branch. They both watched as the cones fell three stories to the earth below, landing softly on the dry bed of needles. "Well done!"

"There's another bunch just to the right."

"I see 'em, but be careful. I think they're too far over."

"Nonsense, I just have to stretch." She gripped the branch above her and reached out with her right hand. She could touch the pine cones and managed to dislodge one, sending it tumbling downwards. She got on to the tips of her toes and tried again. It hadn't rained for a few days, but the lichen and moss that grew on the branch that she was gripping was still moist and slimy, so when Abby inched over, her fingers were unable to grip the branch and she slipped. She let out a shocked exclamation and then she was falling. She was certain it was her end as the ground rose up to meet her, but as she flew past Connor, he'd reached out for her and had locked his hand around her wrist. Unfortunately her momentum pulled him over and the pair of them dangled perilously more than thirty feet up with only Connor's single handed grip on a too thick branch.

"Abby?" Connor shouted. "Quickly, climb up, I can't hold on long!" Regaining her senses, she did just as he instructed. Her free arm swung up and held his at the crook of his elbow. He bent his elbow under great strain, pulling her entire body weight up. He let of of her wrist as soon as her arm went around his neck. From there he pushed her up and she climbed, taking the position he'd occupied before she'd pulled him over. A second later both her hands closed around his arm and together they got him back up on the large branch. Her back was against the trunk and Connor was pressed right up against her torso. They were panting hard in each other's faces, gripping each other, both amazed and relieved to be alive. Abby thought for a moment he was going to kiss her, but instead he let out a sob and buried his face at her neck. She felt his lips and his teeth move roughly against her neck and shoulder. His breath was hot and he made wounded sounds in her ear. Feeling her own emotions well up inside her, Abby threw her arms around him and hugged him tight. They stayed locked together for a long stretch of him. When Connor calmed he said nothing, but released her and with a look indicated they should climb down. They gathered up the pine cones from the ground. They'd take them apart later, store the nuts and use the remnants for tinder should the fire ever go out.

Connor hadn't spoken for hours since, choosing to sit quietly in the corner on the mattress, watching the fire. One hour had passed and Abby shivered. It was time to go inside and face him. She hesitated, she was afraid. She couldn't hide from him anymore, not here in this place or time. She had to give him all of herself. He deserved it, he'd earned it. She trusted him completely. She finally admitted to herself that she loved him. She closed her eyes tight willed herself to get up. What was she waiting for? Someone better to come along? There was no one better than Connor! Not if she stood in the center of London surrounded by millions. Abby opened her eyes and took a deep breath. Subtlety was never her strong suit, so why start now? She took off her jacket, her hoody, her tshirt, her vest and lastly her bra. The layers of clothing would certainly be handy in the coming winter, but they were a definite hindrance to her plans for right now. She undid the button on her jeans and lowered he zip, opening up her jeans so there'd be no question as to her intent. She could've stripped naked, but there was something inherently sensual about being undressed by a man that she wanted to experience with Connor. She moved the partition that covered the mouth of the cave and snuck inside, pulling it back into position behind her. The simple shield of leather did wonders for keeping the heat in. The cave was toasty warm. The fire burned low, but there was plenty of wood stacked to the side to see them through at least two days. She spotted Connor, seated on the mattress with his shoes off, leaning against the wall of the cave. He may have been asleep. Above him where the many scratches he'd made in the cave wall to count the days. Abby knew it meant something to him, so she never questioned it. She watched the phases of the moon to keep track of the time, as well as her body's own cycle.

She lay her clothes down on top of some of the baskets they'd woven to store their food. She undid her boots and took them off. The mattress depressed slightly as she kneeled beside Connor. He didn't open his eyes, but she knew he was awake. He hadn't exactly been ignoring her since their near death experience earlier in the day, but the nervous energy he'd displayed up until she went to sit outside and watch the night told her he was greatly upset. She inched closer and lay her hand upon his face.

"Connor?" she asked quietly. His eyes opened and locked with hers. In the dull glow of the fire his eyes looked black. She leaned forwards and brushed her lips across his. He let out a shuddering breath and she pressed her lips more firmly to his. He was too shocked to do anything but sit there immobile, but when her other hand cupped his face and he felt her tongue glide gently across his lips he started to kiss her back. His mouth opened and Abby smiled, threading her hands into the thickness of his hair to draw him even closer. His beard tickled and sent shivers of lust through her. She felt his hands rest upon her bare back for a moment, until he realized she was naked from the waist up. He pushed her back, looking her up and down, amazement but also confusion painted on his face.

"Abby?" he asked. "What..." She still held his face in her hands and she looked him straight in the eye. There was no turning back now. She couldn't just give him her body. She knew he needed more.

"Connor. I'm in love with you." She said the words softly, but she put every ounce of emotion she had inside her into the saying of them. He couldn't speak, but stared at her wide eyed, breath hitching. Connor felt things so deeply, far more than she ever did. He could break her heart in two with just a look sometimes. He gave so much of himself. He trusted her so completely. He was everything she wasn't. She may have had a tough exterior and a air of self confidence, but compared to Connor she was nothing but timid and weak. Perhaps he could teach her how to give, how to love, but she thought she was doing a pretty good job of it right now. There was no one but Connor to judge her and she knew he wouldn't disappoint her. She repeated the words, "I'm in love with you."

"You... you mean it?"

"I mean it, Connor. It scares me, to be honest. I've never trusted anyone, especially not with my heart."

"You can trust me!"

"I know I can. That's why I'm telling you. We almost lost each other today. It was one time too many. I can't go on here anymore, being with you, but not _being with you_. We mean more to each other than just friends. We have for a long time, haven't we?"

"I've loved you for years, Abby." Her hands left his face traced down his back. She pressed herself against him and his hands were on her bare skin once more.

"I know and I'm sorry I pushed you away. I won't anymore. Can you trust me?" He said nothing but nodded his head, then he kissed her. Abby breathed a sigh of relief into his mouth and kissed him back. They were passionate and urgent, tongues curling and twisting around each other while Connor's hands found her breasts, kneading them gently. He lay her down and settled himself atop her, still kissing her breathless. As he began to undress her, sliding her panties and jeans down her backside, Abby felt more complete and more free than she ever had before.


	3. One Night

One Night  
2010 Evenstar Estel

Connor punched the pillow and adjusted his position on the mattress for the umpteenth time in an hour. His back hurt and his leg was tingling. He was over heated and the sweat on his body prickled to the point of making him fidget and growl. Even his own hair bothered him. He snarled and jerked. It was hopeless. He was never going to get back to sleep. He threw the covers aside and stood up from the bed. The hotel room they'd been put up in was bigger than the cave they'd spent the last year living in, yet he'd never felt more claustrophobic in his life. He went to the bathroom, but didn't turn on the lights. Artificial light was something he'd have to get used to again. The only saving grace was that he was stark naked. He did appreciate that he didn't have to sleep in his clothes any more now that they were home. He ran the cold water in the sink and splashed it over his face and chest, letting the cool rivulets run down his torso and back. He leaned down and gulped several mouthfuls of water, feeling the icy liquid flow down his throat. He could taste the chlorine in it that he'd never noticed before he and Abby had been stranded in the prehistoric past. They'd been spoiled by the purity of the resources in the Cretaceous. Still, it made him feel a little better. He scratched his beard and wiped away the excess water from his whiskers. He made a mental note to have a shave in the morning. Another first after a year stranded in the past. He smiled and felt a stirring in his groin, remembering the other firsts he'd experienced earlier in the night, such as the shower he and Abby had shared. Washing away a year's worth of grime had felt magnificent, as had the lovemaking they'd started in the shower and finished in the bed.

He exited the bathroom and shuffled back towards the bed. He paused for a moment, panic and fear striking him in his guts. Abby wasn't in the bed. Abby was gone! He scrambled for the light switch. The room was flooded with light and he squinted, his eyes losing focus.

"Abby!" he said loudly, avoiding yelling for fear of bringing attention from other guests in the hotel.

"Connor?" Abby replied sleepily. He scanned the room and finally found her. She was curled up in the arm chair in the corner. She'd dressed herself in her yoga clothes that had been in her gym bag. The duffel bag had been left in her locker at the old ARC location. It had been kept in storage at the new one. The rest of their things were being stored off site. In a few days they'd move into a new flat where they'd regain all their belongings as well as their beloved pet dinosaurs. Connor let out the breath he'd been holding in, relief flooding over him. Abby stretched and groaned as she awoke. "What's the matter?"

Connor made his way over to her, kneeling down in front of her. "What are you doing in the chair?" he asked, taking hold of her hand. She smiled sleepily at him and ran her fingers through his hair. "You couldn't settle, you were moving around too much... " She paused and yawned. "Mmm, 'scuse me. You finally dropped off, so I didn't want to disturb you. I tried the floor for a while, but to be honest the cave was comfier so I tried the chair. Was I asleep?"

"Yeah, love, you were. Abby I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you leave the bed. For months you've been wishing to have a proper mattress to sleep on. I'll kip on the floor. One of us should have a night's rest." She leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on his forehead.

"Why can't you sleep?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "Dunno, really. The bed's fantastic, so's the pillows, but I'm just not used to it I suppose. And..." he huffed and rubbed at his eyes. "It's just... it's the constant hum of technology! The little bar fridge! The ventilation system! The television and the lamps! Did you know they continue to draw electricity even if they're turned off? I can _hear_ that underlying hum! It's driving me around the bend, I swear."

"Come on, we'll try this again." Abby gave him a nudge and he rose to his feet. As they walked back to the bed, Abby stripped off her clothes, letting Connor watch the sway of her hips. She walked past the bed and turned off the overhead light. They climbed in together but as they were about to lay down Abby stopped him and told him to wait until she was comfortable. She arranged her pillows how she wanted them and positioned herself just right on her back. She covered her legs with the sheet and comforter then opened her arms to Connor, inviting him in. She guided his head down to her chest and cuddled him close. "What can you hear?"

"Pretty much all the same stuff as before Abbs, sorry I don't think this'll work. There's traffic outside too."

Abby laughed lightly. "Okay close your eyes and listen deeper, try and ignore the cars outside and the electronics and listen to me." He did as she bade and closed his eyes. She resumed stroking her fingers through her hair. It calmed her as much as it did him. Connor quieted and lay his arm around her middle. After a few minutes she posed her question again. "What can you hear?"

"Your heartbeat," he sighed happily. She lay her hand over his other ear to drown out all other noise. He was asleep in minutes and didn't stir until well into the next day.


	4. One Second

One Second  
2010 Evenstar Estel

One second ago Abby's life changed forever. She'd had her suspicions, the symptoms were obvious (she did her best to hide them), but she never really believed. That was until she got home from the chemist's and taken the test. When the little blue plus sign appeared she was dumbstruck. She was pregnant. She'd been so careless. _They'd_ been so careless. All her teen years and adult life she'd done everything right to prevent this very thing from happening. She and Connor had been careful throughout their entire year in the Cretaceous Era. But on their first night home, using protection had been the furthest thing from her mind and undoubtedly his. They were just so relieved and happy to be home safely. They'd been free to experience their passions without reservation for the first time. Afterwards they'd smartened up, got a stash of condoms and got back to life in the modern world. Her mind wandered back to that first night, remembering their joy, their connection. It had been a perfect union, filled with love, bonding their relationship in the most sacred of ways.

They'd found a new flat to live in. They'd made it their own over the past two months. It was on the top floor and the ceilings were very high. The roof was theirs. It had a garden and a trellis that was covered in vines and flowers. It was a beautiful oasis in the middle of the city. Sid and Nancy loved it of course. They even took Rex up here, though he hated being in his harness. They trusted him to come home, but it was too risky to have him flying unfettered. The ARC was as chaotic as ever, but they seemed to be making headway in figuring out the cause of the anomalies. Dr. Philip Burton and Connor were working closely on the scientific aspect of them. There was conflict with the new team and them, but they made out the best they could. She and Connor were solid and unbreakable. At least Becker and Lester were still there. Never in all her life did she think she'd ever be grateful for Lester! But they missed Sarah terribly, as well as Danny.

Abby sat for an hour on the edge of the tub, staring at the plastic stick that lay across the room on the counter. She lived a ridiculously dangerous life. So did Connor. Anything could happen to either of them at any time. They accepted the risks because the job was so unbelievably exciting and wondrous and they were needed to help people as well as the creatures. But she and Connor knew the very darkest side of it all. There was death. There was a lot of death. Plus, they'd been stranded in the prehistoric past for an entire year with nothing but their wits and luck to help them survive! How could any child be brought into such a life? A million dreadful scenarios plagued her mind to the point where she began to feel claustrophobic.

She had to get out of the flat. She bolted from the bathroom and passed the the _empty_ spare bedroom. She paused for the briefest moment. An empty room just waiting for someone to live in it. She couldn't go far because Connor had their car. It was night and though she could take care of herself on a walk, she was completely distracted and had sense enough not to go out. She settled for their garden on the roof. There was a cool patch of grass in a contained area two by three meters and she sunk down to it. The night was cool and clear and reminded her of the night she decided to tell Connor she loved him. Her decision this night was even more monumental. She looked up to the sky and begged the universe for an answer she could live with.

A couple of hours later Connor found her. She saw him immediately when he came up the stairs to the roof. He had her little plastic pregnancy test in his hand so it was clear to her that he knew. The broad smile on his face vanished immediately when he saw her grim expression and the tracks of tears down her cheeks. She'd swear she physically felt her heart break upon seeing his smile disappear. She looked away quickly. He knelt down beside her and touched her shoulder.

"Abby?" he asked. "Abby?" She forced herself to look at him. Out of the corner of her eye she saw him pocket the test . "You okay?"

"No, not really," she said, sniffling.

"Are you cold? You're shivering." She nodded her head and instantly his arms covered hers. She stole his warmth, leeched it into her own body. She wasn't one for prayer, but she prayed for courage now. "What... what are you thinking?"

"I can't... I'm sorry..." He nodded his head and she saw a single tear form in the corner of his eye, then watched it escape and trickled down the side of his nose.

"I... I understand. We can make an appointment tomorrow..."

"No... no, I meant that I can't think right now. I don't... I don't know... What do you want?"

Connor chewed on his bottom lip and was lost deep in thought for several minutes before he spoke again. "Abby, I can't influence you, it wouldn't be fair. It's your choice."

"Connor, I'm asking you point blank what you want. It is important. I'm not in this alone."

He was quiet again, staring not at her face but downwards, focused on her abdomen. He opened his mouth to speak a few times but nothing came out. He eventually found his voice. "I want to hold our baby." Abby sniffled again and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. He huffed out a breath and ran his hand through his hair. "I know it's not what you wanted or intended to have as part of your life. I accepted that without you ever having to ask it of me. You'll always be more than enough for me, Abby. I'll never forget what you told me about your mother, and your stepfather. I promise I won't hold it against you if you can't go through with it. I won't hate you or think less of you. I... I..." his voice cracked and he tensed his jaw as he tried to reign in his emotions. "I just ask that you not make a rash decision. Please take your time to think on this from all angles. Don't just think of today, or tomorrow, or even a year from now. Think about the rest of your life. Think about the rest of our lives. I'll support you no matter what. I love you."

"Could you really give it all up? Anomalies? The ARC? This life? Because we can't have both, you know that."

"Yes, I know it. And yes, I'd give it up."

"Then you'd be one in a million!" She half laughed, half sobbed.

"So what? Maybe I am. I know where my priorities would lie. You and..." he gestured absently in the vicinity of her abdomen. "I can't think of many things that would make me turn my back on the work we do, or the fate of the world, but this would be one of them. I dunno, maybe we _could_ figure out some sort of balance. We can stay out of the field, just focus on working on research and development. I could live with that."

"The ARC's been infiltrated before. The bomb, the Future Predator, Helen and her clones."

"We've learned from those mistakes."

"What about the ones we haven't learned yet?"

"I can't predict the future, Abby, much as I'd like to. I don't know what tomorrow will bring. Listen, love, I think you've had a hard night. Why don't we head to bed, yeah? We can talk again in the morning." She leaned against him and nodded her head. He helped her up and kept his arms around her and lead her back to the flat. A short time later they lay side by side in their bed. Neither spoke, but they touched, and caressed and held hands. Eventually Connor fell asleep, but Abby stayed awake. There were too many thoughts plaguing her mind, too many tough choices to make. She knew Connor would always love her, but would he really forgive her if she didn't go through with the pregnancy? Could she do that to Connor? Take this away from him? Could she do it to herself? But on the other hand, did she have it inside her to be the kind of mother a child deserved?

Connor shifted in his sleep and snuggled up to her. His arm draped over her and his hand settled upon her abdomen. Already the protective father, even unconscious. She felt the tears coming on again and she stifled her crying as best she could. Abby didn't sleep at all that night.

**Drama. I decided to go in a slightly different direction than the tone set by the previous entires. I've done a bit of 'baby fic' before, but in a much more romantic a fashion and I think this one's a little more realistic, or mature, if you will. Big question is, what will Abby decide? And what will Connor think?**


	5. One Month

One Month  
2010 Evenstar Estel

Abby hated hospitals. She'd spent too much time them as a child and teen. The antiseptic smell made her want to throw up. Her morning sickness was just as bad as ever, if not worse. She was also lethargic and funnily enough, always hungry. She craved pie for each and every meal. It didn't matter what it was, so long as it was between pastry. She'd already put on half a stone and she wasn't pleased. Connor silently indulged her and said nothing, but made sure there was always some form of pie in the flat. None of that was on her mind at present as she burst through the doors at Casualty, Becker hot on her heels.

"Connor Temple," demanded Abby of the triage nurse at the reception desk. "He was just brought in a few minutes ago." Becker came to Abby's side and flashed his government ID. The nurse was startled, both by the fury in Abby's eyes and Captain Becker's cold hard stare. Hurriedly the nurse found the file and scanned it.

"They've taken him for a CAT-scan to assess his head injury," said the nurse. "That's on the second floor." Abby was already running towards the elevator, leaving Becker to catch up with her. They'd been out on a creature call and Connor had given her a very stern order that she wasn't to get involved in this one and hang back near the ARC vehicles. Normally she'd argue with him, but something in his eyes told her obey. Abby Maitland never _obeyed_ anyone, but she listened to Connor and stayed. Becker had witnessed the exchange and thought it rather odd at the time. In fact things had been strange between the pair for the past month. He wouldn't have said that they were having relationship problems, quite the contrary in fact. Connor was stuck to Abby like glue and behaved in an even more tender manner than what the Captain had witnessed prior to the pair's sojourn in the Cretaceous Era. Often he'd catch them just hugging each other tightly. It was sweet, but regular people didn't hug _that_ much.

An anomaly had opened in a small village just north of London. Full of chocolate box cottages and old cobble stone streets, a Late Jurassic Gasosaurus was most definitely out of place. At approximately thirteen feet long and five hundred pounds of flesh eating theropod that looked like a small version of a T-Rex, it wasn't the biggest foe they'd ever come up against. However, in the maze of narrow streets between buildings not even big enough for a car to fit through, it made for a dangerous combination. They'd fanned out with heavy duty tranq guns as well as the new stun guns their man in charge Matt Anderson had commissioned. The aim was to immobilize and relocate the creature back home. Easier said than done. The thing moved fast, hell bent on destruction due to being frightened and angry at finding itself in such a foreign environment. People were going crazy, running all over the place without rhyme or reason and the Gasosaurus was chasing, stampeding and destroying left right and center.

Abby stayed with the vehicles and two of Becker's men to guide the team with the new tracking system Connor had invented with the new tech girl Jess. Between their two massive brains they'd put together a smart and efficient way of guiding the team about when they were tracking creatures through unfamiliar territory that had numerous obstacles.

"Okay Connor, your team is about thirty feet from it, take your next left. Matt, you and your men are a good hundred feet in front of it, you'll need to come around the church and head south. You'll come straight to it," said Abby through their interconnected communications. "Becker, you guys are way off, sorry, better come back to the vehicles and start from here to catch up to Matt and Connor."

Another groups of soldiers were working unsuccessfully on crowd control. They couldn't send people into their homes or shops, because that was directly where the Gasosaurus was! They were trying to get everyone to the school.

"Yes!" Abby exclaimed. "Everyone, it's headed back to the town square and the anomaly! Looks like we're getting off easy!" Two seconds later everyone heard her scream over their comms. Connor felt his blood run cold as he heard a crash and then gun fire come through his ear piece. The soldiers he was leading didn't even try and stop him as he broke off in a run back to where Abby was. He rounded the corner of the building just in time to see two more Gasosaurus emerging from the anomaly after the one that had pulverized one of the ARC vehicles. He scanned the scene for Abby but could see no sign of her. Suddenly behind him came the original Gasosaurus and Connor dove through an open door just in time. However, as the creature stormed past it's heavy but long tale swung wild and the seven hundred year old building didn't stand a chance and part of it was brought down on him, beams and all.

Abby paced in the small space of the hospital's elevator with Becker standing stiffly in the corner watching her. Connor had been taken to the nearest hospital, but Abby didn't have a clue where they were. He'd gone on ahead in the ambulance accompanied by two soldiers, Abby had been driven by Becker while Matt and the rest of the men had taken care of return the Gasosauruses to their home on the other side of the anomaly before locking it down. Abby blamed herself. She'd let out a scream when the second Gasosaurus came charging from the other side of the anomaly. It had breezed right past them over one of the vehicles, and she'd been taken by surprise but was other wise fine. The next two had started to come through, but the soldiers had acted quickly and released a hail of bullets at them and they're retreated quickly. Matt, Becker and the soldiers eventually immobilized the other two and that's when they noticed Connor was missing.

"If he makes it through this I'm absolutely going to kill him!" seethed Abby, clutching her arms around herself.

"I'm sure he will," stated Becker confidently. "After the stories you two have told me about your year away, I'm confident a little fallen plaster isn't going to be a bother. Besides, Temple's got a remarkably thick skull."

Abby huffed in a dismissive manner. "If he thinks I'm raising this baby all on my own he's got another thing coming!" The second the words were out of her mouth she realized she'd let their secret out. She looked at Becker's shocked expression, knowing it matched her own.

"B... baby?" The elevator doors opened and they stepped out.

Abby's shoulders slumped. "Please, you can't say anything. We don't want anyone to know! Especially not Matt, you know we don't really trust him."

Becker lay a hand on her shoulder and looked her in the eyes. "Abigail, I promise I won't. You and Connor can trust me."

"Thank you. We know we can. Sometimes it feels like you're the only friend we've got. It's been so hard since we came back. There's Lester of course, we know he's on our side, but he's tied up in all the crap Burton flings at him... and now..." Becker put his arm around her shoulders as she willed herself not to cry in public. By the time they tracked down Connor he'd already been settled in a private room and was fully conscious. Abby listened intently as the doctor explained that Connor had sustained a concussion, but it wasn't severe. In addition he'd also fractured his right forearm and wrist. He'd sustained plenty of cuts and bruises but they were all minor. Abby was lead to his darkened room and left alone with him. She closed the door and waited for her eyes to adjust before she sought him out.

"That you Abby?" Connor spoke. In the dim light sneaking out from behind the closed curtains she could make out his shape. He had a cast on his arm and bandages around his head.

"It's me," she said as she approached, standing beside him and laying her hand on his chest. His left hand covered hers and held it.

"They said you were fine, but I... I couldn't find you..."

"Shh, I'm here, I'm completely okay. How do you feel?"

"M'head's killing me, for starters. They said I should avoid the light for twenty four hours so I don't get an even worse headache. I've got to stay in hospital for a couple of days so I can be monitored. The doctor said I'll be fine though. Got to take it easy. What happened at the anomaly?"

"It's been locked down. Matt n' the soldiers took care of the creatures. Everyone's safe again." Quite all of a sudden Abby burst into tears and crumpled against his chest. "I'm sorry! It's all my fault!" Connor shifted and encouraged her on to the bed with him so he could hold her properly. She kept sobbing and he caught her broken sentences about her view of events and how she'd brought him to harm. He thought it was nonsense of course and tried to tell her as much. In the end he just comforted her as best he could. Eventually she'd cried out all her fears and was left with one very much alive Connor holding her. "I can't do this by myself."

"Abby? Are you saying that I think you're saying?"

She reached up to touch his face. She could barely make out his features in the dark. "My first thought when we found you under all that rubble was that I didn't want to be a single mum. Then I thought of how terrible it was growing up not knowing my real dad. Then I thought that if... if you didn't make it, at least I had the most important part of you with me and then I knew for sure. There's no doubt in my mind."

"Knew what? I need to hear you say the words."

"I knew for sure that I wanted to have our baby, Connor." He let out a sob of relief and crushed her to him, saying _thank you, thank you_ to her over and over. She knew this was exactly what he wanted most in the world. She knew it would have destroyed him to have not gone through with the pregnancy. In her heart of hearts Abby realized she felt the same way. She'd spent the last month thinking about her decision over and over, going back and forth between what she _should_ do and what she _wanted _to do. She'd been suspended in limbo with now way out, no _right_ answer. The love she felt for Connor and the child they'd created had become too strong to deny any longer. This life wasn't one a baby belonged in, they both knew it all too well. But they would spend every moment of it doing their best to keep their child safe. But first they had to start with each other. "No more field work for either of us, okay?"

"Absolutely! Research and development, that's us. Abby I'll do my best to find a way to finally predict and stop the anomalies. I'll make this world safe." Abby knew he would be true to his word.


	6. One Minute

One Minute  
2010 Evenstar Estel

One minute they were Connor and Abby and in the next, they were Connor and Abby plus one. They were both crying by the time the baby finally came into the world just before breakfast in the middle of April. It had been a harrowing, tense night, but in the end their family was complete. Connor felt a great swell of love for Abby as he watched her trembling arms reach urgently for the baby. The nurse laid the little girl in Abby's arms and Connor saw the pure love and joy radiating from her. Abby's next move was to unswaddle their daughter and let her limbs free. She pulled away her hospital gown and lay their daughter on her chest, skin to skin and immediately the baby stopped squalling and relaxed. Abby rested her cheek atop the baby's downy head and covered her little body with her hands and the swaddling blanket. Connor watched in fascination as his two girls calmed and relaxed in each other's embrace. The baby lay contentedly with her ear to Abby's heart, her little body suffused with Abby's proffered warmth. The much older nurse launched into a tirade about how this was the improper way to handle a newborn but one withering glare from Abby shut her up. The younger nurse in attendance took over and helped clean up and get Abby settled properly for her stay in hospital.

After a few more minutes the room was cleared, leaving only the three of them. Connor opened the curtains to let the springtime morning in and Abby smiled as she was bathed in sunlight. She reclined against the pillows and pressed her lips to the thick swatch of dark hair on the baby's head and inhaled the newborn scent. "Come join us, _daddy_," bade Abby, shifting to one side of the bed. She was sore and felt a bit like she'd been turned inside out, but otherwise Abby felt amazing. There was such a joyful relief in knowing she'd made the right decision all those months ago. Connor eased in beside her a snuggled down close, nose to nose with the baby, his head resting on Abby's shoulder. The baby looked at him, eyes unfocused and brilliant blue, but made no sound, just breathed in and out with steady breaths as she clutched at Abby's skin.

"She's the most perfect thing in all of creation," he sighed. Abby laughed lightly and kissed the top of his head.

"You would say that."

"It's true!"

"I'm not arguing. I think it's sweet. She really is so lovely, isn't she Connor?"

"Just like her mum." He sat up and bit and they shared a long lingering kiss. Abby shifted slightly and turned in towards Connor, letting him enfold them in his strong arms. "Are you tired? You should sleep."

"Not yet. I think I'm still full of adrenaline. Only five hours of labour is _intense_. As soon as she starts moving about or fussing I'll try and feed her. My milk started coming in well before today, she'll need her first colostrum." Connor looked a little shell shocked but Abby merely smiled at him and kissed his cheek. "She'll let me know when she's ready." Connor marvelled at Abby. For someone who didn't have a decent example on how be a mother she was a natural. He supposed it might've had something to do with her connection to animals. They were driven by pure instinct and Abby was too. Half an hour later the baby whimpered and started to move about. Abby took it as her cue and shifted the baby to her right breast so Connor could have clear view. Carefully Abby guided their daughter's little mouth to the nipple and held her there until she latched on and started to suckle. Abby hissed and bit into her lower lip, it defintely hurt some but after a little while the pair grew more comfortable. Abby pressed on her breast to help move the thicker first milk, laden with the all important colostrum. She explained things to Connor who looked both fascinated and terrified. Their little girl was quite an enthusiastic suckler and soon enough was feeding exceptionally well.

"I'll need to go and register her, have we decided on a name?" They bandied names back and forth over the months. Had a boy arrived it would've been easy - Nicholas Stephen. With a girl they'd circled around many names, and they each had favourites, but in the end they always arrived back at the same one.

"Sarah," replied Abby with a sad smile. Their daughter's namesake, Sarah Page was much missed. Learning of her untimely death a few days after their return from the Cretaceous was a massive blow to both of them. The valiant and brilliant archaeologist would remain in their hearts as one of their best friends.

"Sarah," repeated Connor. "It's perfect. Sarah." He reached out and stroked the baby's plump cheek, feeling her little muscles working hard. "I love you Sarah." They spoke no more, but watched enraptured at their new daughter as the first hours of her life unfolded. Connor left their side after a while, to register the baby's name and get any other business sorted before returning to Abby. He also took the time to call his mum and announce Sarah's arrival as well as to Becker, Danny and Lester. There wasn't a strong trusted woman in their lives, so little Sarah would have to contend with not one, but three godfathers. When he returned he found the older nurse that Abby had gotten cross with about to enter her room. He stalled her and got an earful from her about how uncooperative his _wife_ was being. Connor could barely get a word in edgewise. A few minutes later he entered Abby's room, finding her sat up in bed and cradling Sarah in her arms.

"That vile harpee still lurking around?" Abby asked with a scowl.

"She told me they want to take Sarah down to the nursery so you can get some sleep," explained Connor.

"Ha! Not a chance! She's staying right here with me. Unless something goes wrong, I don't want anyone but you or me touching her. I might've only just given birth, but I guarantee I will kick anyone in the head who dares." Connor was a bit take a back, he had to admit. He'd had every confidence that Abby would be a strong, protective and loving mother, but he hadn't extected this goddess-like ferocity. He rather liked it. A lot.

"Why don't you let me hold her then? I'd really like you to get a few hours sleep. I promise I won't let anyone near her." Reluctantly Abby passed him the sleeping baby. She stirred for a moment but as soon as her little ear was against her father's heart she settled. He lay her blanket over her as he sat in the chair besides Abby's bed. Abby watched as Connor cradled their daughter with a nervous confidence. Knowing that Sarah was safe in her father's arms Abby fell asleep in minutes. Connor settled in and sighed. He could look nowhere else but Sarah's face. She really did look just like a miniture Abby aside from the shocking full head of dark hair that came from him. Sarah's future may have been in question for a little while at the beginning, but once Abby commited to becoming a mother, she'd done it with the same aplomb and conviction as she did with anything she set her mind to. The idea that Sarah might never have been born still made his blood run cold, but it didn't matter, she was here and she was theirs forever. She'd been conceived in pure and honest love and born into the same. The world around them would always be chaos, but for Connor and he was sure Abby felt the same, their world had become very tiny, 6lbs 9oz to be precise and her name was Sarah _Hilary_ Temple.


	7. One Day

One Day  
2010 Evenstar Estel

"We're a happy family! Me, mom and daddy! Siting here in Queens. Eating refried beans We're in all the magazines. Gulpin' down thorazines..." sing-songed Abby and a happy voice, bouncing the nearly one year old infant on her hip. The baby giggled madly and flailed her arms.

"What on earth are you singing to her?" asked Connor as he entered Abby's lab. Their daughter squealed excitedly and grabbed for her father. She practically leapt from Abby's arms and was caught by Connor who showered her chubby cheeks with kisses to exclamations of_ "Da! Da!"_ from his little girl.

"It's the Ramones, you know she how much she loves punk songs." It was true. Sarah had a distinct fondness for all things punk, especially The Ramones, The Sex Pistols and The Clash. Her favourite song was without a doubt 'Rock The Casbah'. She was starting to try and walk and was doing a pretty good job of it, managing to take a few steps at a time before losing her balance and falling over. However whenever she heard 'Roch The Casbah' she would do her version of a dance, much to the hysterical delight of her parents.

Sarah sighed and held on to Connor's neck and lay her head on his shoulder. Both parents were amazed their daughter was making strides towards walking considering how much she was carried about. Abby closed the short distance between them and lay her cheek against Sarah back. She felt Connor's hand come to rest on her neck, massaging gently. They relished these quiet moments between the three of them. At home, even with Sid, Nancy and Rex to stir things up, life was a never ending series of cuddles and kisses for the Temple-Maitland family. Sarah looked more and more like her mother each day, except for her wild dark hair that was every bit Connor. Her hair seemed to have a mind of its own and was utterly untamable, but Abby thought it adorable. A ready made little punk rocker. They swayed together, Sarah nestled between them.

"Lester's called a meeting," said Connor, breaking the spell. Abby straightened and looked into Connor's eyes, finding a touch of worry there. "He'd like us to come now." Abby let out a shaky breath and stood up on her toes to kiss him, slow and loving. Sarah's head started to lull. She was due for her afternoon nap soon. Connor snuggled against her neck and head and breathed in her scent.

"It'll be okay. No matter what. We have each other." Connor nodded and kissed her again and hugged Sarah closely.

"Time to face the music, I guess." Abby rubbed his back and he led the way through the corridors of the ARC. The mood was ominous as the family entered Lester's office. Becker and Danny were there leaning against the far wall. That put Connor at ease, at least his trusted friends were there. Lester was considered a friend, especially after all the years they'd known each other. Furthermore, Lester adored and doted on Sarah, but when it was time for professionalism, Lester was all business, stern and sometimes very intimidating. Dr. Burton was sat in the corner and Jess was on the opposite side of the room poised on the couch. There was knowing smile on the young woman's face and Connor gave her a quizzical look. Abby's hand was firmly planted at the base of his spine, lending him her support. Sarah rubbed at her eyes sleepily and curled her tiny hands in Connor's shirt. The tension was thick in the room. The past week had been crazy. _Crazy_. Danny Quinn had returned a few months prior to Sarah's birth, but had kept that fact secret from everyone except Connor and Abby. His message was that the new man in charge, Matt Anderson was not who he appeared to be. The ensuing months had sometimes been treacherous, especially considering Abby and Connor were still expecting Sarah's arrival. In the end Matt Anderson's plans had been foiled, due largely to Connor's cunning, along with Danny and Becker's help. Normally Abby would have been on the front line with Connor, but since Sarah's birth, her only focus had been keeping their daughter safe, allowing Connor to do his job.

Connor shifted nervously and Abby closed the slight gap between their bodies, pressing her hip to his. Connor _was_ worried. He'd gone to some extreme as well as unethical measures to usurp Anderson. "You're not firing me again, are you?" Connor suddenly exclaimed. "I'm holding an adorable baby! You can't fire me! That's the equivalent of hitting a guy with glasses!" Lester rolled his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. Abby heard him mutter the word _insufferable_ under his breath. All eyes were on Connor as Lester began to speak.

"I've spoken at length with the Minister, as well as Dr. Burton and Mr. Quinn. In the wake of Matt Anderson's duplicity, we've all agreed, that it should be yours," he explained.

"What should be mine?" retorted Connor, confused. Abby understood and her jaw dropped and her hand pressed stronger against Connor's back.

"The anomaly project." There was absolute silence in the room for what seemed like hours until Sarah yawned loudly, stretched and shifted her head on to Connor's other shoulder. She opened her eyes and looked at her mum before closing her eyes once more. Connor snapped out of his daze and looked around the room at the smiling, supportive faces of his friends.

"Mine? Really? I get to call the shots? Me?"

"Yes, unless you think that's too much for you to handle? Perhaps the baby would be a better candidate?"

Connor laughed and exhaled a long breath. "Um... I don't know what to say. Thank you?" Lester tutted his tongue on the roof of his mouth and then extended his hand for Connor to shake. Connor stared again for a moment, before accepting. "Does this mean I get a bigger office?"

"No. And for the record, I'm still head of operations and Dr. Burton will be taking full charge of the science department, under _your_ leadership. You can appoint your own field team and dictate where our focus lies. Since you were also the one to either invent or perfect every last one of our anomaly related devices in addition to resolving the issue with the man whose position you're now commanding, we've all agreed that you deserve it." What ensued afterwards was a series of congratulatory handshakes and hugs while Connor stood dumbstruck with Sarah asleep in his arms. A short while later Sarah was sound asleep in the crib situated in the corner of Connor's office. Connor was seated on the couch opposite with Abby straddling his lap and presently snogging the living daylights out of him.

"Mmm..." she moaned into his mouth. "Gotta say, Conn, power is sexy." He gripped her arse in both hands and pulled her down against his groin.

"Yeah?" he asked, nipping at her neck.

"Definitely!" She pulled back and looked down at his handsome face. Her hands caressed his scalp as she played with his hair. "I'm really proud of you."

"Thanks." He blushed. Even after all this time he still blushed whenever she complimented or praised him.

"And so is Sarah. She's got the best daddy in the world. You know who else is proud?" He shook his head. "Cutter. It's what he'd wanted all along. He trusted you more than anyone else. The project was always meant to be yours." Abby watched a swell of emotion flash across his face.

"Thank you," he whispered. Abby smiled and resumed kissing him. As Connor lay her down on the couch and covered her body with his, the thought crossed his mind that perhaps this day was always meant to happen. He'd gone into this life with youthful naiveté and since that first day in the Forest of Dean with Cutter and Stephen, life had been exciting and terrifying, beautiful and terrible. He was a man now, with a family of his own. He was an unsung savior of mankind and there was a fire burning inside him that even he could admit burned far stronger then even his mentor's had. He'd fought tooth and nail for every good thing in his life and he wasn't going to back down now, not for anything. The future was his to shape.

_Thank you so much to everyone for the lovely reviews on "One Minute". There's only one more installement to come! "One Life"... only I have absolutely no idea what to write! I'm sure something will come to me._


	8. One Life

One Life  
2010 Evenstar Estel

"Sarah, love, come sit with Daddy," bade Connor, patting the spot on the grass next to him. Sarah trundled ahead of Abby, who followed behind carrying the baby. The precocious five year old took her spot next to her father and Connor wrapped his arm around her shoulders and kissed the top of her head. It was a warm summer's day and the Temple-Maitland household were gathering for a monumental event. Abby sat herself down next to Connor and leaned against him. Four month old Nicholas Stephen lay asleep in her arms. Connor kissed Abby's cheek, then bent down to brush his lips over the top of the baby's head. Behind them was the detached house they'd moved into in anticipation of their new baby. The diictodons as well as Rex were safely ensconced inside the house.

Since the moment they discovered they were expecting Sarah, Connor had been working tirelessly to finally crack the enigma of the anomalies and above all find a way to stop them permanently. The years passed and he and Abby had been very happy together and as a family. There were dangers and close calls, but they always managed to make it out alive and whole. Connor never lost sight of his goal. He worked closely with Dr. Burton under the pretense of figuring out the anomalies while at the same time Connor was also striving for a way to end them. That was decidedly against Burton's motivations, who wanted to explore the world and its past. Connor knew all too well how meddling could unravel time and reality. There were times when Connor saw the same single minded zeal in Burton that he'd witnessed in Helen Cutter. Connor shared his thoughts and theories with Abby and no one else, not even Becker, Danny or Lester.

Time passed, Sarah grew and developed and was the light of their lives. It was when Abby was five months along in her pregnancy that Connor had his breakthrough. It had devastated him. Years of work culminated in one single epiphany in which all the pieces of the puzzle finally fell into place and showed him the full picture. He, Connor Temple, was the progenitor of the anomalies. It was his own work, his own mind and his own hand that caused the rips in time. He was responsible. Because of him Nick and Stephen had died as well as countless others. He spent the night sobbing in Abby's arms. It wasn't until Sarah crawled into his lap and began to cry with him that he was willing to accept it. She was upset because her mummy and daddy were and she did not understand. When Connor finally calmed and held his little girl he understood that this was how things were meant to unfold. If he changed anything, Sarah wouldn't exist and that thought chilled him to the bone. Sarah had slept in her own bedroom next door to her parents since she was nine months old, but that night the three of them shared the same bed with Sarah nestled between her parents.

They moved house and Nicholas arrived that Spring. He was perfect and took after his father. Connor and Abby had not returned to the ARC since the baby's birth and had no plans to. Connor had no worries about their future. They had enough money to last them years and just because anomalies would no longer exist didn't mean all that the ARC had achieved would go to waste. Connor could find another position given his immense skill and intelligence. Furthermore, at this point he had nearly top level government clearance. They'd be fine. He wasn't so sure that with the potential ensuing confusion when the anomalies suddenly stopped that anyone else would be. In time Connor was confident everyone would feel the relief he and Abby would. Lester's stress levels would plummet and he could spend more time at home. In fact he'd probably become Prime Minister just to have something to fill his days. Danny could have a vacation and spend more time with the cute teacher from Warwickshire he'd been seeing. Becker could finally get a life! The poor guy really needed a girlfriend... or a boyfriend. Jess was young and brilliant and had a bright future ahead of her no matter what. All Abby and Connor cared about was their children and keeping them safe. The realization of the dream was moments away.

Connor held in his hand a small electronic device no larger than the average cell phone. It's face consisted of an LED touchscreen and nothing else. His fingers moved deftly over the screen for a minute before he was ready. "Pumpkin, would you like to see some magic?" Connor asked his daughter.

"Oh! Yes please!" she replied, growing excited.

"Then press here, right in the middle." Her tiny index figure pressed down on the red button in the center of the screen and instantly an anomaly opened ten feet in front of them. Abby tightened her hold on Nick and let her head drop on to Connor's shoulder. Sarah watched wide eyed and amazed at the display before her. After a few seconds, Connor closed the anomaly.

"Do it again daddy!"

"I'm sorry Pumpkin. I can only do the magic once. That was a special one just for you. It was pretty though, wasn't it?" She nodded her head vigorously. Little did she know but Sarah Temple had just had the honour of opening the very first anomaly, the one that sent ripples back in time all the way to the Big Bang. She had ensured her own existence. Connor opened the next protocol he had planned and held the device in front of Abby.

"Would you like to do the honours?" he asked her.

"No, Conn. It should be yours," Abby replied. He nodded and pressed the button. There was surge of energy around them, then an atmospheric pressure and then as soon as it had started it was gone. Connor had just permanently closed any present and future anomalies. It was over. It was irreversible. Final. The baby started to fuss and whimper, obviously agitated by what had just occurred. Abby coddled him until he calmed. Sarah crawled over Connor to sit in his lap. She was a very doting big sister and was always eager to help her mum when Nick was upset. Connor kissed each of them, savouring the moment. He punched in one last sequence then tossed the device far away. It self destructed and melted into nothing more than a hunk of metal and plastic. The schematics for it were in all in Connor's head. It could never be reproduced. The anomalies were a thing totally of the past.

Connor lay back on the grass and closed his eyes, letting his body be suffused with the warmth of the sun. Abby lay Nick gently on his chest and Connor covered the baby's back with his hand to hold him secure. Meanwhile Abby and Sarah giggled as they tickled and wrestled with each other. Connor sighed in perfect contentment. He'd made good on his promise to Abby. He'd honoured his mentor and friend and solved the mystery that had cost them all so much. He'd made the world safe for his children. Connor Temple had saved the world.

The End


End file.
